Mio Per Sempre
by Reiimei
Summary: It was inevitable, he would fall in love with the herbivore one day. Just as the sun rises every morning and that clouds will forever be will the sky. However he tried to evade it. And when he realized what he had done, it was just too late. Rated M for future violence and some sexual activity. /Discontinued
1. Prologue

_(I would appreciate it if you read the A/N first? :D)_

**A/N**: Hello there, everyone! :) I am an aspiring fanfiction author that just wants to write about 1827 (My OTP, of course.)and maybe some other pairings. This is my first ever story in any way published, so I would very much appreciate reviews, as long as they're flames. I appreciate criticism and welcome it.

This story is a sequence of many chapters (I'm not sure how many right now.) involving Hibari and Tsuna's bumpy ride to true love. Possible couple pairings will probably be: 1827, 8059, 6996 (or perhaps 10069) and RxL. The first chapter is short, and the storyline will gradually grow, most likely. The first couple of chapters will be light, and possibly fluffy, but it will turn out a little more angsty and violent, so rated M for future violence and possible sexual activities. ^^

Please enjoy! :D

_Mio per sempre= Mine forever._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this chapter. They all belong to Amano Akira. The storyline is mine. (Likely influenced by all the romantic novels I've read throughout my life, though.)

**__****Mio Per Sempre Chapter****__**** 1**

_It was inevitable. As you cannot change the fact that the Sun rises every morning, and sets every night. As you cannot change the fact that clouds will forever be in the sky. I couldn't change the fact.. The fact that I was.. That I am unavoidably in love with you._

"_Nrghh.."_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi groaned as the piercing light of day seeped into his bedroom. "2 more minutes..", the teen mumbled to himself. Today was a special day. Reborn had up and decided that he needed to restock his weapon supply and so he left for Italy. There was around to kick him out of bed. He had the whole day to himsel- **Crap.** As sudden realization kicked in that today was A SCHOOL DAY. He hurriedly put on his uniform and ran out of his house._

"_Hibari-san's going to KILL ME!"_

"_Kyo-san"_

"_Hn?"_

_Hibari Kyoya looked up from his pile of paperwork to find the vice-president of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya looking down at him. "What is it, herbivore?", the head prefect irritatingly grumbled. Not wanting to bother him for any longer, Kusakabe quickly explained his reason for disturbing the president."Sawada-san isn't in class today." Hibari sighed. How many times has it been this month? Heck, when is Sawada ever __**on time?**__ He gritted his teeth._

"_Kusakabe."_

"_Yes, Kyo-san?"_

"_Take over."_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi is going to get it today._

"_Huff, huff"_

_Tsuna sped down the streets of Namimori. 9:30 AM. He was soso SO LATE! For brief moment, he wished that Reborn was actually here. Then he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna gulped as he increased his speed. He might as well get it over with, right? There is no way he'll get off __the punishment this time. Who knows how many times he's been late this year anyways? Hibari-san will just bite him to death as usual and he'll be left with a few bruises and scrapes. He gets those from training with Reborn everyday! ... "But I still don't like pain.", the brunette admits._

_If the Decimo had been paying attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed that he already reached Namimori Middle School, and bumped head-first into the chest of the person he feared the most at that moment. The impact jolted Tsuna from his thoughts. "S-sorry for bumping into- HIEEE! HIBARI-SAN!"_

_The skylark grunted from the collision. After all, it's not every day that a stupid herbivore bumps into him. As the prefect pondered which degenerate would be so insolent as to touch him, midnight blue eyes met with a beautiful pair of frightened caramel orbs. His breathing stopped for a brief moment, admiring the nearly translucent eyes before snapping back to his senses. The disciplinary president growled as he slammed Tsuna against the most nearby wall._

"_I'll bite you to death."_

"_Hey, Baseball-Freak.."_

"_Yep?"_

_Nearby, in Namimori Middle, a certain silverette was getting more anxious by the second. The Tenth didn't come to school yet. What if he was sick? What if he was kidnapped by the enemy? Then he would be such a horrible right hand man for not protecting the Tenth in his time of danger?! Gokudera Hayato decided he couldn't sit still anymore, knowing that the Tenth needed him! "I'M GOING TO GO SEARCH FOR JUUDAIME.", the emerald-eyed boy declares. However, before he had a chance to go off, a hand grabbed by the arms. "Maa, maa, Gokudera. I'm sure Tsuna is just running late.", the dark-haired teenager assures the bomber. "LET GO OF ME STUPID BASEBALL-IDIOT. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT I COULDN'T GO GET THE TENTH TODAY NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME GO." Yamamoto didn't let go, and just grinned. "Come on, _**_Hayato._**_ Class is starting. Tsuna can protect himself.", he whispered. This one sentence caused the silver-haired teenager to shut up, as he grumbled and sat down._

_Back to the side of Tsuna, he was currently in a deadly situation. With his neck millimetres from being torn apart by Hibari's tonfas, his eyes staring into the menacing dark-blue eyes of the prefect's—Whom he cannot help but notice has beautiful facial features. His raven black hair framing his face handsomely adding to his gorgeously-shaped cheekbones and what was he thinking? His life is in the hands of this deadly teenager and all he could think about was his looks? I mean, yes Hibari-san is certainly very beautiful and would be extremely popular if he didn't have that scary glare all the time but.._

_The prefect watched bemusedly at the young boy in front of him. The herbivore was thinking about something to himself again. He decided that the brunette needed to pay more attention to his own situation as he inched closer to the Decimo's face and murmured, "Herbivore."_

_Tsuna snapped out of his daydream and came face to face in realization that Hibari-san was inches away from his face. As his face heated up, he let out an ear-piercing scream that left the prefect covering his ears irritatedly. What was wrong with himself today? All of a sudden he was feeling.. Feeling something towards the raven. Uneasiness welled up in his heart as he received a critical blow to the head and blacked out._

_Hibari had had enough of the stupid herbivore's annoying shriek, so he knocked him out. Not an unusual thing for him to do as he did what he wanted and disciplined those who disturb the tranquillity of Namimori. He picked up the future mafia boss and threw him over his shoulders like a potato sack, and set off back to the school. He needs to finish his work._

_As Tsunayoshi regained consciousness, he was startled to find himself in the Disciplinary Office, lying on the couch, and in the presence of Hibari-san. 'Ahh, I got bitten to death.', he thought, and quietly got up, excused himself, and left as he was 3 hours late to class._

_The skylark watched as the future boss of Vongola, the most influential and powerful mafia family in the world. As he sighed for the umpteenth time today, he wondered how could this fragile little child be considered one of the most authoritative people in the world. Well, it's not like he hasn't seen the few occasions in which he became a completely different person. A person whom the raven couldn't _**_wait_**_ to bite to death. Hibari licked his lips and hummed._

"_I look forward to playing with you, my prey."_


	2. A Happy Birthday

**Mio Per Sempre Ch. 2- A Happy Birthday**

**_A/N: Hiya, everyone! I tried to get this in for Tsuna-kun's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TSUNA! 3 Hibari loves you! Ok, so if there are any errors in the writing, please let me know. I'll change it immediately. Thank you!_**

**_Also, thanks to: _**

**_mangopudding_**

**_Raevi_**

**_TaitZu-chan_**

**_comatose-tomato_**

**_La Mesa Oboe17_**

**_My first ever story watchers! :D_**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. A certain Sawada Tsunayoshi was in the midst of a wonderful dream. "Kyoko-chan.. ", he murmurs into his pillow... Before he receives a hard kick to his face, that is. Tsuna falls out of bed with a sputter. "Wh-wha?" "Baka-Tsuna." a voice says. '_Reborn..'_ ,Tsuna thinks. "It's time for breakfast. Get up quickly before I shoot you.", the Arcobaleno says as he lifts his gun. Tsunayoshi panics, and quickly gets up to dress before he is killed. As he descends the stairs to go downstairs, he hears the warm chatter of his family members. "BWAHAHAHAHAHA. LAMBO-SAN WINS AGAIN.", he hears. Most definitely from the cow print-wearing freeloading child they took in. "Lambo! Sit down!" A scolding was given to the cow child from his friend, I-Pin. Tsuna smiles, enjoying the voices of the children and runs down the remaining steps only to have his clumsiness take over and fall flat on his face. "O-ouch..", he groans. Well this morning turned out well. He makes his way to the kitchen dining table for breakfast. "Good morning, Tsuna.", greets Bianchi. She sets down his glass of milk and his plate full of food. For once there was actually something for him to eat. Before anyone takes away his breakfast, he swallows his meal and his drink. "I'm off, mom.", he says to Sawada Nana before rushing off to school.

Today is a special day, after all.

* * *

The skylark opens his window and reaches out his hands. A chirping yellow fluff lands on his fingers. "Hibari. Hibari.", it chirps. "Hn.", the prefect mumbles. The tranquillity of the morning was beautiful. It was autumn. The weather was just starting to become chilling, and the autumn leaves fell from the trees. Admiring the colours of the leaves mixing in with the school building, Hibari could definitely understand why Fall was his favourite season. The weather was not too cold and not too warm and the students of Namimori quieted down more so than in the other seasons. All he had to do is to worry about the idiots that would jump in piles of leaves and disrupt the school's silence. The prefect suddenly feels a nudge on his hand. Directing his attention to the source of this action, he sees the small bird looking up at him. He raises his eyebrows in questioning,"What is it?" The little bird jumps around on his hand and chirps, "Tsuna! Tsuna!" and flies off again. The prefect watches the bird leave and closes his window. For a brief moment, he does nothing as he thinks.

"The herbivore, huh?"

* * *

Today was a fine day. Probably for the first time in years that Tsuna was early for school. Everything that happened with Reborn tired him out, and he rarely ever had mornings as great as these. As he slowly walked to school, he realized how much colder the day was. To experiment, he exhaled and formed little puffs of artificial clouds. "Wow! It's really Autumn isn't it?", he said to nobody in particular. Tsuna smiled. He always loved making these little puffs ever since he was little. '_It was liking having clouds with me everywhere.'_, he thought. That notion made him smile. Tsuna always loved the clouds. He liked the different shapes of them and that they provided excellent shades on hot days. He then thought about Hibari. '_Hibari-san is scary and rough but he's also like the clouds.' ,_Tsuna grinned to himself. '_He's also so strong and so dependable.. I'm glad he's a part of my family..'_ That thought confused Tsuna. He frowned. '_Or does he? Hibari-san always says he doesn't like to crowd.. __And he never said he would be my cloud guardian either.. But then he always helps me when I'm in trouble.. If he doesn't want to be in my family, then why does he always help me?'_ Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. '_All this thinking is making my head hurt. But what am I to Hibari-san?' _Just as Tsunayoshi was about to yell out in frustration, he was interrupted by a voice. " TENNNTTHHHH!" Tsuna jolted out of his thoughts, only to find his best friends Gokudera and Yamamoto running up to him. "GOOD MORNING TENTH! TODAY'S A FINE DAY!", Gokudera yelled. "Haha, good morning Tsuna!" Tsuna smiled nervously. '_Gokudera-kun seems even happier than usual..'_ "AH, RIGHT! TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY, TENTH. WE SHOULD HAVE A VONGOLA CELEBRATION. PLEASE ALLOW ME TO PLAN IT." '_So that's why..'_ Tsuna's sweat dropped. "Umm, Gokudera-kun.. You don't have to.. I don't want to waste your-" "NONSENSE, JUUDAIME. LEAVE IT TO ME. YOUR RIGHT HAND MAN WILL PLAN THE BEST BIRTHDAY PARTY EVER!"

"O-okay then.."

* * *

Sasagawa Kyoko sighed as she took out her textbooks from her bag. "Kyoko? What's wrong?", asked her best friend Kurokawa Hana. It wasn't like the usually cheerful young girl to sigh, after all. Kyoko smiled sadly and replied, "It's nothing to worry about Hana-chan.. I just.." That was just it. Why was she so sad? Just from thinking about Tsuna-kun her heart throbs.. But she couldn't be.. She can't.. Because Haru-chan loves him. However, ever since she saw the different sides to Tsuna-kun, she couldn't stop thinking about him. Kyoko was on the verge of tears. Why is she so confused? She doesn't want Haru-chan to hate her, but she doesn't want to give up Tsuna-kun either. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cellphone. "Ah, it's Haru-chan.." Kyoko smiles sadly. "She wants to know if we want to go check out the new cake store nearby!" Kurokawa Hana looked at her friend and sighed, "I don't like carbohydrates..." Kyoko saddened even more.. Of course Hana-chan won't come.. "But. I'll come with you. I want to Haru, anyways." Hana smiles. Kyoko immediately brightens up. "Great! I'll tell Haru-chan we're both coming!" She starts texting Haru back right away.

Hana sighs. '_Besides, I think you need to talk to Haru about your feelings.'_

* * *

Tsuna stops listening to the teacher's lecture and takes a moment to stare out his window. It's not like he understands anything he learns, anyways. As he watched the red-orange leaves fall from their trees, he realized that after they all drop, he will not see them again for a good 4 months. He then notices a single figure walking along the path of the school. Tsuna squints his eyes to get a better look at said figure as it suddenly jumps up onto a tree. The Decimo's eyes widen as he realizes who that figure was. '_Hibari-san!'_ Tsuna stares at the prefect, wondering what exactly was he doing before suddenly meeting eyes with the raven boy. Tsunayoshi quickly averts his attention back to class. '_It couldn't be, right?'_

Outside, said raven boy continued to stare at the window where the future mafia boss was having class, before looking away a couple of seconds later.

* * *

It was the last period of the day, and Hibari was out looking for something. What something you ask? Well, he was looking for Hibird. The small animal left his side for a while now, and he was getting worried. He always gave the animal the freedom it wanted, but never had it ever been gone for so long. And this morning when the prefect woke up, the bird was not there either. Something was up. No one can fool him, whether they be men or bird. Hibari found his way to the favourite tree of his pet, and swiftly jumped on one of its branches. As he jumped from one branch to another, nearing the top of the tree, he hears familiar chirping. Hibari focuses in on the sound and finds his way closer to the source, only to find the familiar yellow fluff-ball in a nest. "What are you doing there, herbivore?", Hibari demands. It was then that he noticed his pet was not alone. He notices a golden-brown canary nestling in the wings of his pet. '_What an unusual colour.', _the prefect observes. His lips then curl up slightly, only to reveal the most gentle of smiles any bird has ever seen. "Is this your mate, herbivore? I wouldn't have expected of you to crowd around.", he chuckles. His pet chirped and pecked on his hand. "Well, I'll leave it to you.", the raven boy replies, before dropping down from the tree.

Thinking about the bird and his mate, his thoughts were suddenly directed towards a certain brunette. A smirk was planted on the prefect's handsome features. '_That herbivore would most definitely be the female in a relationship.'_, the raven concludes. He ponders some more for a moment before taking a glance up at the classroom where the herbivore was having class. '_The herbivore is not paying attention, as usual.'_, he prefect quietly snorts. '_It's no wonder he never has a passing grade.'_, he thinks before- His breath stops. The boy's caramel orbs meet with his. '_Again. This irritating feeling.'_ he grits his teeth, before noticing that the young Decimo looked away. Feeling something well up in his heart, the prefect stubbornly looks away as well after 5 more seconds and makes his way back to his office.

* * *

"CHEERS, TO THE TENTH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENTH!"

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna-san!"  
"Happy Birthday, Tsuna!"

"Happy Birthday, "Tsuna-kun."

"Happy Birthday, Tsuna-nii"

"SAWADA! HAVE AN EXTREME BIRTHDAY TO THE EXTREME!"

"T-thank you everyone..", Tsuna smiles nervously. Some people tended to get very rowdy during special occasions, and he needed to be careful. Especially since this is a _Vongola-Style_ birthday party.. Meaning that there was a catch. There's always a catch. "Welcome everyone to Dame-Tsuna's Vongola-Birthday Party." Reborn smiled under his fedora. "As you all know, Vongola-Style Birthday Parties always have a main event, so.." '_This is it.', _Tsuna gulped. "You'll be reenacting your favourite memories with Dame-Tsuna and the winner gets whatever they want! Baka-Tsuna will be the judge and rank your performances from one to one hundred." '_What? That's not so bad, is it?', _Tsunayoshi sighed in relief. '_Actually, that might be kind of fun.'_ And so, the festivities began, everyone performed their favourite moments with Tsuna and in the end, Kyoko won because Tsuna was too afraid he'd make her sad if she didn't.

* * *

"Thank you everyone for coming!" He had a great day today. It was a rare occasion that Reborn cut him some slack and he could relax. It was fun. "Thank you, Reborn. You were uncharacteristically kind today.", Tsuna thanked his tutor. "Well, every once in a while the boss of Vongola should take a break, right? But I won't go easy on you tomorrow, Dame-Tsuna." '_Tsuna. Enjoy this peace while it lasts. Things are going to happen.'_ "I also have a present for you. It's in the mailbox, go get it, Baka-Tsuna."

'_Reborn got a present for me? I'm worried.'_, was all Tsunayoshi thought as he made his way to his front door. As he got closer to the gate, he noticed a familiar figure waiting in front of his house. "Hibari-san!", Tsuna squeaked. "Herbivore.", was Hibari's reply. Tsuna's face flared up, "W-what are you doing here, H-Hibari-san?", Tsuna stuttered while staring at something very interesting on the ground. A smile dared to creep up the prefect's face as he noticed how cute the Decimo was acting. "The small animal wanted to see you.", was his reply. Upon his statement, Tsuna immediately looked up and made eye contact with Hibari. "Who?", he wondered who wanted to see him as the raven boy's pet flew onto his head. "Tsuna, Tsuna! Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!", it chirped, before flying back to his master's nest of hair. Tsuna's eyes widened. '_Hibari-san came my house because Hibird wanted to wish me a Happy Birthday?'_, his heart was in a torrent of emotions. One, being that Hibari-san went all the way to his house for such a tedious thing, and two being that Hibari-san didn't come here because of him. It was because of Hibird. "T-thank you, Hibari-san for coming all the way here! Thank you, Hibird!" The prefect looked at the young boss, before turning and walking away. Right before he did so however, he threw something up in the air. Tsuna caught the object in his hand and blushed when he saw what it was. "Thank you, Hibari-san!", he yelled excitedly before going back inside.

In his hand, was a small box enveloped in a cute orange wrapping paper. Tied to it was a note, saying. "Happy Birthday Herbivore." Although Tsuna didn't know what it was, he was so overwhelmed with happiness that he didn't care whatever was in it. He was just so happy to get something from his cloud guardian.

**_Please review! I like hearing your thoughts on the story. :)_**


End file.
